1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer systems and in particular to content management in computer memory systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software solutions deliver business information processing by integrating a set of well-defined components or services. Efficient engineering of such solutions depends on definition and reuse of components whose functional lifecycle, and non-functional characteristics can be specified. Metadata is crucial to the discovery and reuse of services. Service discovery and reuse depends on phase of the project, and levels of certification. Example phases include: prototype, in development, test, pre production, production (with or without certain quality-of-service policies attached).
To ensure business integrity as well as information technology (IT) integrity of the solution, the right services and components should be deployed, accessed, and utilized. Governance bodies within an organization may define standards for certifying a service for utilization or archiving. Standards like information technology infrastructure library (ITIL) encourage the provision of a definitive source library to ensure that the certified services are retrieved from one repository.
While these useful practices exist, more is needed to guarantee the right service and/or information is being accessed, and furthermore, enable dynamic selection of the service and/or information. To certify a service, metadata that may not be captured easily (utilizing manual mechanisms) is needed. Currently, metadata searches are completed manually, and the search is completed primarily based on fields defining a service name, type, and content.